


Men and moon

by lazlong



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bad moon rising, F/M, M/M, Mortals, Mythology - Freeform, Red Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..I see death coming, it is in my blood..there is red moon rising..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men and moon

**Author's Note:**

> There was a red moon all over the globe. Hence, the story. Enjoy!

I see a brown moon rising, red blood washing over my face..I see a red moon rising, brown mud stuck to my hands..

 

I feel my hands are heavy - itching, looking for somebody to punish or to heal,

I could not care less.

 

They warn me, don't go around tonight,

don't wander around the nights,

lifeless and listless nights, full of autumn leaves and falling apples that might you hit right on the soft spot, like burglar over your head..

But if I stay inside, I am bound to take my life..

 

They say, it, this lifestyle, is bound to take your life..

there is bad man on the way,

and there is bad moon on the rise, something will off you..

 

They got it right, just it is the other way round,

I am the one wandering around,

looking for something..

.. and better the one I find is strong and know how to fight because I am either going to take him down or go with him..

 

Then they say, he is bad blood,

They say, don't go fraternizing with the likes of him, he is bound to turn you pagan, poor or poof..

Then they say, I can't have him back, because it is not possible, not proper, not probable..

 

Well, they can say whatever they want,

because I feel the hurricanes blowing,

I am becoming one;

 

I feel the Earth standing still,

I am the trouble that is brewing..

and this is the night when everything is possible,

when it is very bad idea to deny me anything at all,

not speaking about the one tiny mortal life that is love of my life..

 

The red moon is drawing near and near,

and if you even think of denying him to me,

there is going to be collision,

and moon will never return to its path..

 

They say, red moon is bad moon

and for once the red moon will be the bad moon,

and all creatures,

mortal and magical,

will face their Creator,including some sphinxes with unhealthy aversion for person names.

 

Hey, looks like we are in for nice weather, and the sun is rising, the fog is slowly clearing.. and we are in for coffee, two sugars please.

There is good day coming.. and Thames is staying within its banks today, thank you very much.

Ta, folks, magic and otherwise, for your common sense today!

**Author's Note:**

> This should be read, while listening to Creedence Clearwater Revival - Bad Moon Rising.  
> Thank you for awesome lyrics, I was heavily inspired by!


End file.
